Honey Coated Leaves
by Harikiya
Summary: That night, wrapped in Minato's arms, Mikoto decided that she would not stop seeing him. They would not have forever, but they had now, and that was enough. British-Prophetess's 20 Theme's Challenge: Alternative Universe Romance for MinatoxMikoto, Drabble style
1. Your Arms Around Me

Author's note: I was scrolling through DeviantArt and saw British-Prophetess's 20 Theme's Challenge: Alternative Universe Romance and thought it was such a cool idea I couldn't resist. I decided to go with the paring, MikotoxMinato, I've read some amazing stories about those two and I think they definitely would've made an adorable couple. Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Your Arms Around Me

The Uchiha Clan was powerful, fierce, influential, and most importantly _feared_.

Mikoto Uchiha had known this and many other facts and opinions that members of the clan itself along with people of the Hidden Leaf village had about the Uchiha clan. Both good and bad. The whispers and glances had followed her around ever since she was a little girl, and her last name had both undoubtedly granted her many luxuries while placing on her small shoulders the many burdens and expectations that came with being an Uchiha.

Perhaps it was due to her clan's genetics but like every member of the Uchiha clan, she was gifted in all aspects of jutsu and the shinobi life. In school, she excelled at exams and all forms of training. At home, she perfectly memorized the tricks and methods her mother and grandmother taught her in terms of keeping a nice, clean house and preparing traditional meals for her future husband.

Back when she was a little girl, the idea of being married appealed greatly to her. Her parents seemed happy and very much in love. Seeing their devotion to each other only strengthened her eagerness to find someone someday who she would love and would love her in return.

And she did.

The only problem was that she could never be with him. Somehow, young Mikoto Uchiha's young naive brain seemed completely unaware that being part of the Uchiha clan meant that her parents would decide who her husband would be.

In a perfect world, this wouldn't have been a problem. In a perfect world, Mikoto would willingly and happily marry anyone who her parents deemed a good match for her. Afterall, she had been raised to trust her parents decision and do whatever made them and the clan happy.

It would have worked out if Mikoto had never met Minato Namikaze. She had always been vaguely aware of the talented blonde student who trained under Master Jiraiya. Had heard great and wonderful things about his skills as a shinobi and as a person, but she had never interacted with him until they were both sent to recover a team who had disappeared during a espionage mission. Lord Hokage believed that they were taken captive by the enemy and assigned herself and Minato to retrieve the team and eliminate the opposing team as quietly and quickly as possible.

The mission itself had gone smoothly, with Minato's Flying Raijin and her expertise in genjutsu, they were able to retrieve their comrades and eliminate the enemy without much trouble. The real trouble was after the mission. Mikoto wasn't sure when it started but something had changed in her heart. She had barely spoken to Minato during the mission and had rarely seen him before, but it was like they had already known each other. Just like that, a boy who she had only heard about from other shinobi and from her best friend Kushina, become a constant fixture in her life.

They trained together, went on more missions together, joked and talked with one another, and the two of them even spent their free days with Kushina every once in a while. Within the span of a few weeks, Mikoto felt something more than friendship for Minato. She felt like she had found someone that had somehow already been a part of her.

It was clear something in Minato had changed as well. His once kind smiles turned into adoring ones. He often found himself scanning the room for her during meetings and felt a sudden pang of disappointment when she wasn't there. His heart beat faster whenever he saw her on the streets, and he felt an overwhelming desire to protect her on missions despite knowing she was capable of taking care of herself. Slowly, his thoughts became filled with her and the desire to be near her at all times grew stronger with every passing minute.

Without neither having to say anything, they fell into an unofficial relationship. It was subtle but powerful in the ways they cared and loved for each other. During meetings where all the jonin were present, Minato would always stand next to Mikoto. Whenever Mikoto had the time, she would go to Minato's apartment and cook him something. He brought her flowers. She taught him how to cook while keeping many buckets of water nearby. They laughed from sunrise to sunset. Lazy days in his apartment where her favorite, most treasured days. They learned the ins and outs of each other, stolen kisses and loving stares made up the happiest of Mikoto and Minato's memories.

Then, it was announced that Mikoto's parents had arranged for her to marry the son of the Uchiha Clan's leader: Fugaku Uchiha.

It might seem stupid, but for a brief, blissful moment, Mikoto had forgotten her clan duties. Had forgotten that one day she would marry someone her parents had seemed appropriate for her. Had forgotten about the Uchiha during her time with Minato.

It had been a mistake. She thought as she stared wide-eyed at her parents as they replayed the details regarding her upcoming engagement to the future clan head. They would announce it to the village tomorrow morning, and the wedding would take place in four months, at the beginning of Spring.

Suddenly desperate to get as far away from the Uchiha compound and her future husband as possible, she stood urgently, barely able excuse herself when her father's sharp, commanding voice erupted into the silent room, "Mikoto, we are meeting with Fugaku and his family for dinner today. Stay here and have the maids help prepare for the event."

It was a command and Mikoto knew that no matter what excuses her made up, her father would not let her leave the compound. She must have remained still for too long because she felt her mother's gentle hand on her arm, pulling her out of the room.

"Come Mikoto-chan, we only have a few hours to get you ready."

Mikoto numbly followed her mother down the fall and into her room where a small group of maids patiently awaited her mother's orders. Of course, they had heard the news. Mikoto was positive everyone in the Uchiha clan knew by now, and tomorrow, everyone in the Leaf would know.

Guilt suddenly washed over her as she thought of how Minato would feel about her upcoming marriage. _I'm sorry Minato-kun,_ She thought, _so very sorry._

Somehow, Mikoto found herself being guided into a warm bath scented with various luxurious oils as one maid washed her body and another washed her hair. Mikoto's other prepared the kimono but sighed when she saw the lost look on her daughter's face.

"I know this is sudden Mikoto-chan. But the head of our clan has been very impressed with your mission results lately. The head family believes you would be an excellent match for their son and it would significantly boost our position on the clan." Her mother said.

Mikoto numbly nodded though she only half made out what her mother had said. The only thing that ran through her mind was that she was being traded like cattle for her family's benefit and that she could never be with Minato again.

* * *

The dinner was excruciatingly painful. In the past, Mikoto would have easily ignored how her parents seemed to blindly agree with everything the head family said, it only ignored her now.

In front of her laid an incredible spread of the most exotic and expensive food and drinks that Mikoto had ever seen. Both families were dressed in their finest clothes and a handful of servants sat in the corner, ready at the moments notice to assist in any way necessary.

Everything was unnecessarily lavish and Mikoto hated it. She hated the way her parents laughed eagerly even when nothing funny was said, and how the head of the Uchiha clan made it seem as if they were doing Mikoto a favor by allowing her to marry their son.

More than once, Mikoto wanted to loudly state that she wanted nothing more than to not marry Fugaku Uchiha, but she didn't. She couldn't, she knew it would break her parents hearts and regardless of how furious she was that they had blindsided her, she still loved them.

So, she forced a smile and played the role of the eager, blushing, soon-to-be-bride.

The night dragged on for what felt like years and by the time her family was biding the head family goodnight, Mikoto was dead on her feet… that and very heartbroken. Her soon-to-be in laws nodded once at her before turned and leaving.

Fugaku stayed back awkwardly, appearing just as confused and shocked as she was. For the first time, she considered that their engagement could have been announced to him today was well.

Unable to stand and enrue his stare, Mikoto softly cleared her throat, "Goodnight Fugaku-san."

And offered him a bow.

This shocked him out of this thoughts as he nodded a goodbye, "Goodnight Mikoto-san."

They both knew there was much more to be said, afterall in four months they would be married and expected to follow the traditional expectations that came with their union. However, there was four months until then and nothing else was said.

* * *

Mikoto didn't leave the Uchiha compound the next day. She didn't even leave her family's property but she knew that news of her engagement would be spreading around the village like wildfire. Though she remained in the confines of her home, she could hear visitors and neighbors congratulations her parents on her engagement and telling them to tell Mikoto they were happy for her and that she was such a lucky girl.

She imagined her parents would beam with pride and promise them an invitation to her wedding. The mere thought of her entire clan and other nobles at her wedding nauseated her. Instead, she escaped outside to her family's garden, which was one of the few places she found peace. Mikoto desperately wished to talk to Kushina though she knew her redhead friend would be furious about the news. Kushina was the very first person that Mikoto and Minato revealed their relationship to.

Minato. She knew he would have heard the news by now.

Mikoto felt dread well up deep inside of her at the thought of the sapphire eyed shinobi. The greatest man she had known and the only person who her heart belonged to.

Channeling her frustration into her garden, Mikoto pulled weeds out from the ground and trimmed edges until they were perfectly symmetrical. It felt good to be outside, where she could hear the everything but still remain hidden.

It wasn't until she started working on a rose bush that she noticed a small slip of paper tied to one of the branches. Her pulse quickened as she quickly untied the paper, obsidian eyes scanning the neat script in a handwriting she would have recognized blindfolded.

There was only one word written on the slip: Tonight.

* * *

He had been waiting for her.

The minute she slipped through his open window of his bedroom, she found him sitting on the floor with a pot of tea nearby. Judging from the scent, it was her favorite.

Carefully lowering herself to the floor, she began making her way to him but stopped a few paces further away that she normally would, keeping her eyes locked on the clean floor.

Minato sighed and Mikoto felt her heart break even more. His bedroom was sparsely decorated and very organized. It was something she had always admired about Minato, he took care of his things.

The two sat in silence, a few feet from each other but it felt like they were continents apart. It felt like they were strangers.

It was Minato who broke the silence, but not with words. He sighed once more, before slowly getting up. The movement forced Mikoto to look at him and right away she wished she hadn't. Minato looked like the definition of broken and hurt, and it killed her to know that it was her fault.

He slowly made his way over to her, and before she knew what was happening, they were both on his bed, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Then, he buried his head in the crook of her neck as one of his hands tangled themselves into her hair.

He breathed deeply, taking in the scent of fresh lilies that seemed to emanate from her.

His actions broke her heart futhered than imaginable. Unable to stop herself, she wrapped her arms around him, her hands burrowing themselves into his hair.

"Minato-" She began, but was cut off.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-chan." Minato said, his lips tickling her neck as he spoke.

Mikoto startled, slightly pulling away, "For what? You did nothing wrong! I'm the one who should be sorry."

Minato finally pulled away from her neck but kept his arms around her, "I should have said something to your parents sooner. I should have told you I wanted us to be more public. But we have so many enemies…" He trailed off and she knew exactly what he was thinking. Being with him was dangerous, even if she could defend herself. "I was worried something would happen to you."

She was rendered speechless but Minato kept talking, "I heard. Everyone in the Leaf knows. And I'm sorry but I can't congratulate you. I just can't." He whispered the last words, despair clear in his eyes.

Mikoto felt heat pool behind her eyes, "I don't want you to congratulate me. I don't want anyone to. I don't want to marry him." She whispered back.

Minato looked at her and she saw tears collect in his eyes as well. This was wrong, he knew that and she knew that. But before he could stop himself, he was kissing her, purging everything ounce of love he had into that kiss and Mikoto eagerly responded.

They kissed and kissed and kissed, somehow hoping that if they kissed enough, they could be together. Somewhere between kisses, they both knew it was a foolish wish but that didn't stop them.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Minato said, breathlessly as he leaned his forehead against hers. his breath gently blowing through her ebony strands, though he made no move to release her from his arms.

_We shouldn't_, Mikoto thinks. She is engaged, about it be married to four months to the head of the Uchiha clan. She should be in her bed in the Uchiha compound, counting down that days until her wedding. She should not be in the bedroom of someone outside of the clan, regardless of his reputation as a shinobi. It was wrong and Mikoto didn't care.

At that moment, she made a decision. She would not willingly enter a cage before it was time to.

"You're right, but I don't see either of us stopping anytime soon." She whispers back, taking one of his hands that were wrapped around her waist and intertwining their fingers together. With her other hand, her thumb traced slow circles on his palm.

A swarm of emotion flew through Minato's eyes before settling on one. She knew what he would ask before he formed the words, "Does Fugaku know?"

"No. Or at least I don't think so. We only met yesterday and only spoke to say goodbye." Mikoto responded. While it was difficult to read her betrothed during dinner, she felt confident that he wasn't aware of her feeling for Konoha's Yellow Flash. They had managed to keep it under the radar and very few people accept their closest friends knew.

It wasn't that she disliked Fugaku, she barely knew him and if last night's dinner was an indication, it was clear he wasn't going to open up to her easily. Which was fine by her, as long as she could tolerate him, she could manage. The only thing she knew she wouldn't be able to do is love him, at least, not in the way she loved Minato.

That night, wrapped in Minato's arms, Mikoto decided that she would not stop seeing him. She couldn't, not if she wanted to remain sane and not if she wanted to hold on to hope. They had been successful in hiding their relationship so far. Now that he was captain of a genin squad, they rarely went on missions together. In addition, Mikoto knew that Kushina would be willing to provide excuses and serve as an alibi for why Mikoto was sometimes late returning to the compound at night. They could make it work, at least until Spring arrived. Regardless of what would happen she was determined that Minato would remain unscathed by the Uchiha clan, regardless of what that would mean for her.

For the first time she was doing what she wanted, clan policies be damned and it felt good even if it was only for a little while. Mikoto squeezed his hand tightly in reassurance which caused Minato to tighten his arms around her.

They would not have forever, but they had now, and that was enough.

* * *

The next morning, Kushina and Mikoto were walking past the dango shop when they spotted the Yellow Flash himself, Minato Namikaze emerging from the shop with a bag of dangos in his hand.

Kushina had returned from the village early that morning and upon hearing the news about Mikoto's engagement, had to be hauled away from the Uchiha compound before Kushina attempted to kill both her parents and Fugaku's.

As Mikoto dragged Kushina away, the red head continued shouting obscenities about clans and their arranged marriages. It wasn't until Mikoto informed her friend that she and Minato would continue to see each other in secret that Kushina finally quieted down. Kushina was never a stickler to rules and she enjoyed that Mikoto was finally jumping on board.

"Kushina, please just act natural. Ever since my engagement was announced, I feel like everyone is watching me so closely. I need them to believe that nothing has changed." Mikoto said quietly to her friend.

Kushina quickly agreed, promising to do anything to help her friend. The timing could be better because it was at that exact moment that they saw Minato.

Kushina had enthusiastically greeted her friend with a not-so-gentle nudge, while Mikoto smiled politely at him. Minato winced and rubbed the spot Kushina had elbowed him while returning Mikoto's smile with his own. The three exchanged a few more words before heading off in opposite directions.

To anyone witnessing the interaction, it seemed completely normal but Kushina knew better. She saw the way Minato's gaze constantly shifted to Mikoto and didn't miss the way Mikoto instantly relaxed when the blonde came into view. Kushina didn't miss the look of content and adoration that was held in Minato's eyes when Mikoto smiled at him or the slight pink flush Mikoto had when Minato looked at her.

Kushina watched her two closest friends, and felt sorrow dig it nails into her heart. They were perfect for each other and they would never be together. A sad smile made it way to Kushina's lips as she thought about how cruel the world was. Minato and Mikoto were in love with each other and Kushina would do anything in her power to make sure they could spend time together before Mikoto married Fugaku.

All the while, Kushina's heart kept breaking, watching Mikoto and Minato love each other from a distance as she loved Minato in secret. Love was a good thing but more dangerous than a poisoned kunai.


	2. Reading Quietly

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It means so much to me! Please remember that these chapters don't always connect/relate to each other but there might be some overlap in ideas. Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

2\. Reading Quietly

Mikoto Uchiha didn't know she needed a break from her work until Kushina interfered. Being raised in the Uchiha clan, where everyone was arguable a workaholic in one way or another, it shouldn't have been a huge surprise that Mikoto rarely (or didn't) take time off.

In addition, it shouldn't have been a surprise that Mikoto didn't realize how much she was working until Kushina had commented loudly in the jonin's room that Mikoto was going to "Work herself dead and it was time for her to take a vacation before she died in a way that was embarrassing to a shinobi of her caliber!" Of course, Kushina couldn't end her spontaneous lecture without bellowing a loud "YOU KNOW!" That spent their fellow jonin slamming their palms into their ears and fleeing the common room.

Mikoto quickly grabbed a still yelling Kushina and quickly informed the Hokage that she was taking a few days off, gesturing to her redhead friend who whooped and cheered loudly.

Mikoto could see the confusion in Lord Hokage's eyes, it wasn't a secret among the Hidden Leaf Shinobi that Mikoto Uchiha didn't take days off, and she suspected that he would have questioned her, but in the presence of the screaming Uzumaki, Lord Hokage simply nodded and granted Mikoto a paid week vacation, simply stating that she had earned it.

While Mikoto loved Kushina, she would be lying if she said she didn't find the Uzumaki's antics slightly exhausting. Which is exactly why she chose Konoha's famous hot springs as her first destination for her sudden vacation. Unsurprisingly, Kushina decided to tag along, which caused Mikoto to wonder if Kushina's inference with her work had less to do with Mikoto working so much and more to do with the fact that the two kunoichi haven't hung out in awhile.

Regardless of Kushina's objectives, it had been a long time since Mikoto had visited the hot springs and she was looking forward to relaxing… well as much relaxing that could be done with the boisterous red head near.

Since it was a week day, there were very few people in the hot springs and the two friends were able to laugh and joke for as long as they liked. After a nice long soak, Kushina unsurprisingly dragged Mikoto to her all time favorite ramen stand.

Teuchi seemed completely surprised as Kushina stormed into this restaurant but there was a flash of shock when he saw that she was with Mikoto. Realization spread across his face before he broke out smiling.

"So you finally managed to get your other workaholic friend to take a break?" Teuchi asked, gesturing towards Mikoto who was confused and Kushina who looked very proud.

"Sure did! You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get her away from her work. Lord Hokage basically shoved Mikoto out the door when I arrived! You know!" Kushina shouted excitel!

Mikoto winced at the amount of energy her friend had and resisted the urge to correct Kushina that the Hokage rushed them out of the building was because Kushina was one scream away from shattering all the glass windows and ear drums of the shinobi in the building.

"Anyways, two bowls of ramen please!" Kushina exclaimed.

Teuchi laughed heartily and Mikoto automatically warmed to him. She had heard great things about his ramen from Kushina but had never tried it herself.

Mikoto thought about correcting Kushina but something that Teuchi said sparked her curiosity. Turning to her friend Mikoto asked, "Who is your other workaholic friend? Maybe I would get along with them."

Kushina was about to response but abruptly stopped. Then she started grinning which turned into hysterical laughter. While Mikoto was beginning to grow concerned, Teuchi remained completely unfazed as he calming continued preparing their meal.

"Kushina…" Mikoto said cautiously.

Mikoto jumped as Kushina suddenly exclaimed "That's it! You know I don't know why I didn't think about this before!"

Mikoto was sure she would never be as confused as she was at that moment and was well aware that she would have to tread carefully or risk having ramen thrown at her. So she took a deep breath and asked, "Think of what?"

"You! And him! You're perfect together!" Kushina explained, standing up so quickly she almost knocked the stool over.

Turns out Mikoto _could _be more confused though now she was a tad bit curious as well, "Kushina, what and who are you talking about?"

"Here you do ladies, it's on the house in celebration of Kushina getting her two friends to take vacations!" Teuchi said happily as he placed two piping hot bowls of ramen in front of the two friends.

"Wow! Thanks!" Kushina yelled as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Thank you so much Teuchi-san." Mikoto responses much more calmly as she also grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

Though Mikoto haven't forgotten about what she and Kushina were talking about, it was hard to focus on anything but the steaming, delicious bowl of ramen in front of her, so she let the subject slide for the time being.

* * *

"You know, I haven't forgotten about our discussion back at the ramen shop. When are you going to tell me the idea that suddenly came to you?" Mikoto asked Kushina.

At Mikoto's words, Kushina suddenly startled before rapidly waving her hands in front of her as if she could wave the discussion away, "What? Oh nothing, nothing at all. Well… I have a few errands I have to complete but just out of curiosity, where are you heading now?" Kushina asked.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at her friend's attempt to change the conversation but decided to let it slide, "I think I'm going to go to the library and check out some books on gardening."

It was all too obvious that Kushina had another lightbulb moment because as soon as the words left Mikoto's mouth, Kushina was already halfway down the street shouting a goodbye to Mikoto and leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Mikoto stared blankly at her friend, barely managing to wave before Kushina was out of sight. After a few shocked moments, Mikoto let out a small sigh at her friend antics before heading off the library.

* * *

Mikoto had almost forgotten how much she loved the library and all its resources until she was standing in front of the check out counter, her arms full of books.

To his credit, the librarian appeared unbothered by the massive stack that Mikoto had placed in front of him, and his nonchalance suggested to her that he experienced this kind of thing regularly.

After checking out her books, Mikoto decided to spend some time in the park, seeing as it was a beautiful day. What she did not expect is for Kushina to come running towards her, waving her hands wildly before stopping a few centimeters away from Mikoto.

"Mikoto! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! You know!" Kushina yelled as she stood in front of the startled burnette.

It was clear Kushina had been running around the village, for reasons Mikoto wasn't sure she wanted to know, and she resisted telling her redhead friend that she _had_ specified that she was going to the library after they parted.

"Well, you found me," Mikoto began but immediately grew suspicious upon seeing the guilty look bloom on Kushina's face. "Kushina… what did you do?"

Kushina let out a nervous laugh as she sheepishly scratched her cheek, "Well… you see-" However she was cut off when another voice intervened.

"Kushina!"

Both girls turned around to see none other than the Yellow Flash himself. Mikoto guessed he must have been off duty as well because he was dressed in civilian clothes though that did little to hide the power and strength that seemed to emit naturally from him. Mikoto had heard a lot about Minato Namikaze, both from civilians and shinobi. Regardless of not knowing him herself, it was clear they shared a mutual friend, Kushina, though Minato didn't look so amused right now as he fixed Kushina with a hard stare.

While Mikoto was completely confused as to why Minato looked annoyed, it was obvious Kushina knew exactly why.

Kushina threw her hands behind her head, attempting to appear casual but the beads of sweat on her forehead told a different story. Laughing nervously, Kushina said, "Minato! Beautiful day isn't it?"

Minato continued to give Kushina a hard stare before letting out an exasperated sigh, "Kushina, please just give me back my books."

This caught Mikoto's attention for multiple reasons. One, she had no idea that the Legendary Yellow Flash was into reading and it immediately made her wonder what he liked to read, and second, why Kushina would take his books. Mikoto herself had lectured her engertric friend about the importance of respecting one's books multiple times and not interrupting a person's reading time.

Upon hearing Minato's question, Kushina made a sheepish and guilty face that immediately alarmed both Mikoto and Minato.

Pushing her fingers together, Kushina said, "Well… I might have lost track of where I put them…"

"LOST TRACK OF MY BOOKS?!" Minato yelled at the same time that Mikoto exclaimed, "HOW DO YOU LOSE BOOKS?!"

Kushina laughed nervously as her two friends glared at her before quickly adding, "Well… I have an idea as to where they are… but you'll have to find them!" She said before adding,

"Together!"

Before running off with speed only Kushina Uzumaki could manage. Both Mikoto and Minato sweatdropped as they watched the Uzumaki disappear down the street.

Minato was the first to break out of his shock, turning to Mikoto with a small apologetic smile, "I don't know why I'm still shocked at Kushina's antics. Anyways, I'm Minato Namikaze, and you must be Mikoto Uchiha. I've heard lots of great things about you." Minato said.

Mikoto offered him a smile back, "It's nice to meet you, I've heard lots of amazing things about you as well." Then she remembered his book situation, "I'm really sorry about your books, I don't know what Kushina thinks it's okay to mess with people's books. I've lectured her about it enough times." Mikoto finished with a shake of her head.

Minato let out a small laugh, "Yeah, well Kushina is Kushina at the end of the day." With a small sigh, he said "It was nice meeting you, I guess I'm off to find out where Kushina hid my books."

Mikoto was suddenly hit with the urge to stay in his company a little longer and get to know him so she said, "If you want, I could help you locate the books."

Minato looked both relieved and surprised by her offer and response, "I would love for you to help me. Though it might not seen obvious, Kushina can be very sneaky when she wants to be."

Mikoto nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what he meant as she prepared to seal all her books into a scroll before heading off with Minato to find out where in the village Kushina could have hidden his books.

* * *

If someone had told Mikoto that she would be helping Minato Namikaze looked for his books that Kushina Uzumaki had hidden around the Hidden Leaf Village on her first day off in forever, she wouldn't have believed them. Yet here she was, jumping from building to building, scoring the village for any traces of hidden books.

So far, they had found four out of the six books Minato had recently bought and true to Kushina's personality, they were discovered in the strangest of places. Two were hidden in the Forest of Death, another in the ANBU headquarters (Mikoto wasn't sure how Kushina had managed to get in there), another was left with Teuchi (how informed her that the other friend Kushina was talking about was in fact none other than Minato Namikaze), and the last was found in a nest in a very, very, very, very tall tree.

That left two books left and ever since she revisited the ramen shop, Mikoto had the nagging feeling that there would be a book hidden in the hot springs. Afterall, it was a place that she and Kushina had visited today but a large part of Mikoto hoped she wouldn't find it there. Hot springs were not exactly the ideal place of books.

Which is why when Mikoto saw the innocent book stuffed into one of the baskets, she was felt a flash of fury towards her friend.

* * *

"Well for one thing, Kushina really is creative." Minato said, shaking his head as he stared at the pile of books on the table. It was about five in the evening and after tirelessly sourcing the village, the two shinobi were able to find the last two books, one at the hot springs and another at the ninja academy.

"Tell me about it." Mikoto said tiredly as she plopped down on the bench. This wasn't exactly how she imagined spending her vacation but she wasn't entirely bothered by it either.

"I'm really sorry I roped you into this whole thing." Minato said, sitting beside her.

"Don't be, I'm the one who volunteered. Beside, as far as book searching goes, I had fun." Mikoto said with a small smile.

Minato look relieved, "Yeah me too. Well, the very least I could do is buy you dinner for helping find my books."

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'm going to stay here for awhile to read and watch the sunset." Mikoto response as she pulled out the scroll that held her gardening books from the library.

Minato nodded, "Mind if I join you?" He asked shyly gesturing between them and then to his books.

Mikoto offered him a bright smile, before nodding "I would love for you to joined me."

From the rooftop of a building a few shops away, Kushina stood watching as her two closest friends sat and read quietly together. Occasionally, Mikoto would show Minato a picture of a plant that she wanted to have in her garden and he would point out interesting battle techniques he came across in his book. Some might say it was too soon to tell, but Kushina already knew that the two were on their way to an amazing friendship that would undoubtedly turn into a romantic relationship. They were just too perfect together.

A small smile made its way to Kushina's lips as she saw the two of them get up and after a short conversation, they headed off, books in hand towards Minato's apartment. Without a doubt, Kushina knew that he had offered to cook Mikoto dinner as thanks for helping him and Kushina was sure that the two could find that they also had a love for cooking in common as well.

All in all, her mission to get both Minato and Mikoto to take a break from work was a success. It was only when Teuchi mentioned Minato that Kushina had the idea to set them up, and it worked out perfectly.

Smiling to herself one last time, she jumped off the building and began making her way back to the ramen shop. After all the work she put in today, she thought she deserved another bowl of ramen.


End file.
